


Hidden Princes, Addendum

by eerian_sadow



Series: Two Princes [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge fic, Community: prowlxjazz, Established Relationship, M/M, observing other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricochet watches his brother tell a story, and remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Princes, Addendum

**Author's Note:**

> written for the December challenge at [](http://prowlxjazz.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://prowlxjazz.livejournal.com/)**prowlxjazz** , this is a companion piece for my story "Hidden Princes". The challenge was to write a previously established scene from another character's POV, so i chose Jazz's brother. i'm not sure how happy with this piece i am, but it's not terrible at least.

Ricochet moved quietly down the hall that linked the secondary medical bay to the primary. He had been among the least injured after the battle, triaged into the secondary bay until the critical cases were stable, and was the last to be released after Hoist had checked over the repairs Wheeljack had done. The medic had instructed him to rest and recharege, but that woud have to wait until he had checked on his brother and brother-by-bond.

With both of them hampered by injuries, someone would have to take care of Jazz and Prowl. Ricochet was grateful he was still online to do it.

It didn't surprise him when he peered in the door of the primary bay and saw his brother standing over his bonded's medical berth. Nor did it surprise him when Jazz began spaking with Swoop, sacrificing his persial health in favor of taking care of one of his people.

His brother had always done things like that.

When the Dinobot requested a story, Ricochet knew Jazz would be awake for much longer than he should be and be started to step inside to chastise his older brother. He froze when he heard the opening sentences.

 

 

_Long ago on the planet Cybertron, there was a great city. It was called Altihex and was ruled over by a fair and just mech named Dancer and his bondmate Starsong. Dancer and Starsong had two sparklings during their reign, called Symphony and Whistler. The people of Altihex loved their princes as dearly as their king and queen and knew they would continue to be ruled fairly when the king and queen were gone._

 

 

Ricochet felt his processor stall for a moment as he attempted to work through the sudden onslaught of emotions that Jazz's words pulled into his main processing threads. He hadn't even allowed himself to _think_ their parents' names since Altihex fell and they joined the Autobots along with their remaining subjects. He had given even less thought to their own names, and it was a jolt to hear them after so many vorns.

Without even being truely aware of it, Ricochet settled down on a stool and let Jazz's melodic voice draw him backward into memeory.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ricochet felt his brother's sparkache with him when the saboteur described their seperation to Swoop. Leaving his brother had been one of the hardest things he had ever done, and that lonliness didn't lurk far away now, even in memory. He smiled with Jazz as he talked about his life in Gygax and Ankmore Park, glad that the older mech had been able to have such a fulfilling life while they were apart.

His spark warmed when the saboteur described meeting up with Prowl again. Prowl had always been a good friend for his brother, for all that their stations were vastly different. Ricochet wasn't sure there could have ever been a better love-match, especially with how devoted to Jazz Prowl was.

 _Until the stars burn out indeed, Prowl._ Even if Jazz wouldn't tell Swoop what Prowl had said to pledge his loyalty, Ricochet knew and approved.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He drifted slightly as Jazz told about the assassination of Resolute the Betrayer and the interview with Sentinel Prime. His injuries demanded rest, and he had never been able to ignore the demands of his body the way his brother could. He woke from his sleep-state just after the older mech began describing their assault to retake Altihex, and he smiled as Jazz recounted his lack of desire to rule in their sire's place after their kingdom was freed.

Symphony had always been a free spirit, and Whistler the responsible one. Unlike his brother, Ricochet had never doubted which of them would succeed their sire.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ricochet smiled when Swoop drifted into recharge like the newspark he was. It was cute the way the large mech fought his programming and physical needs, only to lose the battle in the end. He failed to notice that Prowl was awake until Jazz turned to his bonded.

Then the younger brother's smile widened, as all of the well hidden tension and worry bled out of Jazz's frame and was replaced with the loving smile that the saboteur reserved for the tactician. He stood up, intending to leave and give them their privacy now that he knew they were both all right, but stopped when Prowl asked Jazz to continue the story.

Like his brother-by-bond, he had never heard it told quite this way before. The official texts were much drier.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The younger brother chuckled to himself when Jazz talked about moving into the city, to live among their citizens. He had been unhappy in the extreme when his brother had announced the decision, but Jazz hadn't been willing to give in. Prowl had backed the decision with impeccable logic, and Ricochet had been forced to accept it. With the clarity of hindsight, he could see how good it had been for the older mechs.

He sat back down while he listened, and his spark leaped with joy when he heard the descriptions of his brother's love for Prowl and how Prowl returned it. He wished that he had been given the same opportunity, though he never regretted his bonding to Fusion. Standing at Jazz's side at the ceremony remained one of the proudest, happiest moments of Ricochet's life.

He knew that they still found as much joy in each other now as they had then, when Jazz bent down and kissed his bondmate. They may, as his brother said, been working on the "ever after" part, but they were certainly happy together.

 

Quietly, he slipped out of the medbay before he could interrupt their moment.

 


End file.
